


The Night Before The Academy

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Implied Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu - Freeform, changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Demora and her girlfriend Annie talk about their fears during their last night on the Enterprise before starting at the academy.
Relationships: Annie Rand/Demora Sulu
Kudos: 1





	The Night Before The Academy

Demora Chekova-Sulu and her girlfriend Annie Rand snuggled together by one of the windows of the Enterprise Observation Deck and watched the galaxy soar by. Tomorrow the ship would arrive at Earth, spending a couple of days there before heading back into space. But the two of them would not be on it when it left.

“Can you believe we’re about to be starting at the academy?” Demora asked. “It still doesn’t seem real that we won’t be living on the ship any longer.”

Annie laughed. “Yes, but then we’ll graduate and be right back to living onboard another starship.”

“We’ll never be happy living planet-side will we?” Demora said, chuckling.

Annie shook her head. “Probably not. But I wouldn’t want to, would you?”

“Not a bit.”

“Are you nervous?” Annie asked.

“A little,” Demora confessed. “I’m worried I won’t live up to everyone’s expectations. My parents are the best helm team in Starfleet. What if I’m not cut out to be a helmswoman?”

Annie squeezed her hand. “You got a perfect score on your entrance exam. And they said you can double major if you want. They wouldn’t have said that if you weren’t good.”

“Thanks,” Demora said, squeezing back. “What about you. Are you nervous?”

“I am, but not about the academy,” Annie admitted. “I’m nervous about our plan to be open to dating other people. I still think it’s a good idea, but I’m scared that we’ll find out that we’re only together because there aren’t other options.”

Demora nodded. “I’m scared of that too. There will be so many other people at the academy. One of us might find someone else we would rather be with. Or we’ll end up having to choose between each other and new partners. But right now, I’m just happy being with you.”

“Me too,” Annie said with a smile.

The two sat quietly for a moment.

“Demora?”

“Hmm?”

“I can’t imagine ever not loving you.”

Demora smiled. “I can’t imagine not loving you either.”

And with that, she drew Annie in for a gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> According to The Captain’s Daughter, Janice had a daughter named Annie who didn’t live very long. I am obsessed with the idea of Annie living and ultimately falling in love with Demora.
> 
> My preferred story is that they grew up on the Enterprise together and eventually became girlfriends. They do stay together after the academy and eventually get married. (I have other people I ship with them too so my favorite is a polyamorous marriage.) They have some kids and do well in Starfleet and it’s all just very good.
> 
> Also according to The Captain’s Daughter, Chekov helped Sulu raise Demora and my shipper heart squeed. Just more proof that Chulu is real.


End file.
